boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Falltz/Ultraz
You can find the chapter plot here. Ultraz Ultraz wears a blue suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie. His suit has large dark blue clover on it, He has black hair, wears a headset which seems to not be connected to anything and what seems like one piece sunglasses to hide his eyes. He normally thinks to much of himself which normally ends out to the enemies favor. Sometimes he breaks the fourth wall without knowing that he has broken the forth wall this means that he knows that someone is controlling "you", as he thinks this is just some game and not a serious fight. He also really likes to say Dorarara... No one knows why. 'Boss Information' Ultraz is a decently ranged character so he normally won't try to get close, kind of like piercer and baller. He's pretty quick on his feet so he's close to baller's speed as all he has to hold is just two pistols which he means he won't have any weight on him. since he thinks a bit to much of himself he'll at times rush up to you to use a skill as it'll kill you basically on the spot or just damage you till you're close to death. 'Skills' The Blossom-''' Ultraz jumps into the air Once he lands he says "Watch out!" he then starts shooting around himself. Only managing to do one spin before needing to reload his pistols. Making bullets going into every single direction of the stage. He is moving slowly in the direction he was normally facing. 'Bullet hell-' Ultraz jumps into the air shooting down a large bullet, This bullet then explodes into normal bullets. This move is not very powerful as the bullets are small so they won't cause a huge amount of damage unlike the large bullet that he shoots first. 'Scatter Shot-' Ultraz starts to then shoot his pistols at a three round burst, these will be extremely powerful at close range. He can only shoot his guns twice before needing to do a "reload" to then shoot once more. '''Ultraz's Backstory It was a dark and stormy night, Ultraz was walking down a alley, being drunk from partying at a nightclub. Following what he thought was a dog, "C-come back 'ere you lil' numbskull.. I have a few bloody words for, for you!" said Ultraz as he stumbled down the alley. He then turnt the corner to see "Him" there... "Hello, I see you've followed my K9 here to my position." said "Him" in a calm tone, "While I don't normally like to use mortals from outside places. I see a flare inside you, a flare that can be grown into something greater" putting his hand out as to make Ultraz follow him. "I don't need ye' fuckin' help, you wankah! All I care about life, is money!, women!, and getting my fucking dick sucked! So bugger off mate, before I bash ye' fokin' idiotic looking skull in." he said smashing the bottle in his hand and waving it at "Him" within seconds. Ultraz was on the ground, unconscious. "Where am I" said Ultraz as he got up from what it seemed like a table. "Oh, the dumbass in the suit is finally awake" said one of the people standing there. "What's your name bud?" said a man wearing what it seemed like a red and black uniform. "Where am I..." repeat Ultraz, The men starting to look tired of him already. "For fuck sakes. We don't know either, just tell us your goddamn name, before I mop the fucking floor with you spoiled fucking shit!" said one of the men while grabbing his collar, throwing him on the ground. "My name is Ultraz! Please don't hurt me!" they all looked at him just laying on the ground. putting out a hand as to pull him up from the ground. "So that settles it huh?" Said the man in red and black uniform "so you're named Ultraz... But why the name Ultraz is my only question... Just call me Flare, it'll make stuff easier. That over there who grabbed you by the collar is named Slif, Don't know where Void is he's normally just gone somewhere else." he then walked out of the room, leaving the door open. Ultraz stood up walking through the door, too see what looked like a prison cell. "We're just shells, we'll just die by the hands of some man on the street. We'll do "Him"s dirty work, since we aren't allowed to leave this place" said Slif "We're just like puppets to 'Him'..." Ultraz decided to look around the place and try to get cozy to a his new home which felt like a prison. When he entered his room it was just a mattress and a table to put stuff on. "Man this really is like a prison" Thought Ultraz when he sat on his bed he could feel it sink a bit. He then pulled it up to conveniently see a trap door "WOW" thought Ultras "THIS MUST BE A HUGE CLICHE THAT CAN ADVANCE ME TOWARDS THE LITTLE TO NO PLOT, I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS NOTHING DOWN THERE IM GONNA GO IN IT" opening the trap door and going thru, closing the door before he fully left. "OH MY GOD THIS SLIDE IS SO STEEP IM GONNA BREAK MY LEGS" yelled out Ultraz "AHHH-aaa... ah? Oh I landed... TIME TO RUN AWAY FROM HERE" Ultraz ran, running for what seems 20mph, reaching a town he ran into a pub. "Hey.. I'm so tired. Could you give me some Mapleapples?" The Waiter looked at him "Sir, what is a 'Mapleapples?' We only have grape rum and liquor. Unless you're hear to learn about the man named 'you'. Well?" Ultraz looked up at the Waiter confused at what he said. "Ah, you don't know. Well how about you drink some grape rum while I tell you this story..." Two hours later Ultraz left the pub holding a paper and a bottle of grape rum. And set his quest to look for 'You' "Dorarara, where am I gonna find this one guy in this huge world..." Ultraz then set out on his quest to meet "You" so that he could defeat "Him" and free the poor souls stuck in there. Even though he's selfish and left without telling them anything... Flare Flare has crimson red skin, wears a black, red, and grey trench coat, under it he wears crimson red armor to protect his torso and legs. He wears a large red spiked Viking like helmet which he calls "Fire Fighter" He then has large horns that seem to produce fire from between them, this gives the fire a red look to it as its blending to his body colors, His head is a lava reactor, this means that he doesn't use blood from his heart he uses lava from his head to work his body around. there are four open cracks where his deformed head can look thru. He was never named Flare from the start, some say it started with a U. Boss Information Flare uses a sword, but he can use both ranged and melee attacks. Since he can produce fire at free will that can attack the player if they are looking at their surroundings. Flare doesn't need to really be quick but he cannot be that slow, since he needs to be able to swing his sword when you're up close. He normally is neutral about most situations even in situations where he knows he might die. This'll mean that he will never show much reaction to most attacks like other characters would. 'Skills' Flame thrower-''' Flare throws his sword, leaving a line of fire behind it. If the player walks over the fire he starts to take damage over time as they are on fire. The flames will burn the player for 5 seconds. Doing 25 damage to them. 'Damnation-' Flare creates a large fireball and uses his sword as bat to strike causing to circle around the area that bring out a line of fire, The fire will stay up for 2.5 seconds on the ground and will light the player on fire for 2 seconds dealing 10 damage per second. 'Bunsen Burner-' Flare jumps into the sky aiming his sword down at a random player. He then shoots down on fire, Killing the player if he collides with them, if they dash away but are still close to flare, They will then be hurt by the quake that he leaves behind. Which will deal 50% of their hp. 'Blazing Circle-' Flare starts to go towards the player in a spinning motion, But he can only move in one direction. As he is spinning and is not able to see where he is going while spinning. It is a one hit kill if hit by his blade. Flare's Backstory Flare was born into the world as a the youngest of 12, He normally would be in his room just playing with fire or escaping from his house to go and play with his friends. He didn't care much about school normal ditching it to go and hang out with hit friends who were gang members, This made him get into the gang life. Normally robbing places and hurting people just for the sole purpose of having fun or making money. He would risk his life just to do small things, by the age of 15 he killed a man. This lead for a manhunt for Flare, after two weeks of hiding and running he then turned himself in as he felt guilty that he was running from the same people that protect his family. There we went to jail meeting someone named Silf, Silf would talk about his brother all the time and how he tried to protect him. "It's not that easy being the younger brother but having to protect him. Protecting him is pretty much all I know what to do. but now he's alone in the hospital while I sit here in jail." Silf would always talk about the things he and his brother did, this made flare think about what he was doing with his life and if he should keep doing wrong things or rather go and become a normal citizen. He obviously choose wrong. After 6 months in jail, he went straight back into criminal life. But he tried his hardest not to get into getting into fights or anything. So he went and started to sell shady stuff. Once day while he was waiting to do a deal a man came up stabbed him in the stomach and burned his face off with acid. A day later he woke up just to see that he'd have been transformed into a monster. The man who helped him was Galax, Galax nursed Flare to help, rebuilding his face and infusing him for unknown mana. He then wanted to get used to his brand new body, He was told to use a custom sword made to him by Galax. He then trained everyday normally on dummies, until someone named Void asked to spar with him. Void defeated Flare telling him to train harder, since a blind kid could beat him. Flare trained for the rest of the day. Then he stood there and waited. Normally just standing there for hours till end, only moving when he is called. He just waits... - Normal= - Shadow= }} |title= Summoner of the Dead |firstapp= |allegiance= Unknown |theme= ZUN - Bamboo Forest of the Full Moon |health= 666666 |immunities= |skills= 4 |difficulty=4 |xp=6666 |pp=65 }} Silf Silf wears a black trench coat with a dark blue outline, He has galaxy like hair, and three pairs of horns going thru his hair one pay from hehind his head, one pair from the top, and one from the front. He wields a axe which has skull and what seems like a little grim reaper on it. He holds the grim reaper to his back and facing toward his legs, as if he seems like he rather hold it weirdly than the correct way. Boss Information Silf's hp mostly contain two generators, both at 222K HP Each. While you're attacking the generators he'll send out minions to attack you and try to stop you from destroying them. After you break them Silf will come out and try to attack you with his axe. He'll transform into his "Shadow" form when he is at 100k hp. Before getting into the fight you have to destroy a generator with 150k hp while minions attack you and try to stop you. '''Silf's Attacks Slashes-''' Silf will start slashing away at the player, this will send a projectile at the player, it will not be homing it'll just be a normal projectile that will go straight forward. 'Increase the Horde-' Silf goes back to safety releasing out more stronger minions to attack the players. Only 10 will be sent out at a time, after 10. Silf will try to do his first attack twice then the attack will repeat. 'Charged orb-' Silf will be in the fight where he will charge a series of orbs that he'll send out at the player/players (the amount of orbs depends on how many players there are in the server) but after each shot he will have to charge it to be used once more. 'Perish-' Silf will start to charge up a final move, This move will shoot into the middle of the arena, if they player(s) don't dodge they will lose two lives. Once doing this move Silf will then leave himself to be eliminated by the player(s) that are still alive. Void Void is wearing a large dark trench coat with a grey under shirt. His face is covered over with what seems like a mask. He wears a hood over the mask to protect what he looks like. The hood has four horns coming out of it. Which doesn't seem to bother him at all. He also uses a sword this sword is obvious can be used in one side, as the dull side is covered but a material. His skin is a charred black, it looks like it's been thru a fire and back. Boss information Void uses shadows to assist him in fights. Such as duplicating himself to fight the player(s) or using it slash away at the player to try and kill them. This means that he can makes the arena darker at will make it harder to see if you are remotely close to him. But this can only be activated after a certain amount of health is gone. He is also blind, using sound to guide him, so he drags his sword on the ground while moving to see around him. '''Skills Shadow Slash-''' Void makes a shadow of him self which will then shoot out a slice from his sword at the player. This will do a one hit kill if hit from it. 'Duplication-' Void will duplicate himself, then using those shadows or duplications to attack the player or slash at the player. They'll deal less damage than what void would normally do and will disappear after being damaged or after they attack and kill a player. 'Darkened Mist-' at 250k Void will darken up the arena with a mist, the closer you are the easier it is to see. This will mean ballers and piercers will have to place aggressively and not sit back. While in the mist Void's attack speed will increase as if it was a phase. 'Perish-' Once Void is at 100k hp, he will remove his mist to use this attack, He will not be able to use any other skill while this one is going. Void will send out orbs if a orb hits the player, it will spawn in a duplicate to slash away at them, this can be easily dodged since it'll take time for the duplicate/shadow to actually swing. The slash will do 50% of the players hp and the Orb will also do 50%. Void and Silf's Backstory Void and Silf were orphaned from a young age, from both of their parents dying by "unknown gang members". They were sent to a orphanage there Void and Silf gave them random names of what they've heard around. The living conditions of the orphanage was horrible and barely anyone cared to check on the children. When they were 14 and 15 they escaped. Running away from the orphanage, but this would mean that they would be homeless. They still took that chance and ran, then from there they would sleep from abandoned building to abandoned building. Sometimes finding clothing and food left to them buy other people who saw them. Silf then got a job to attempt to support him and his brother. Void would always follow Silf, since he did not know anyone or tried to interact with anyone. He wanted to be invisible, but normally everyone would know who he is. Thanks to his brother. Once night while Silf was working, men ran in and started to rob the store. They held both Void and Silf captive until they finished robbing the place. While the man watching Silf was putting money into the bag, Silf grabbed the gun and shot the man, then shooting the other man. Killing one of them on site while the other was still conscious and gasping for air, Silf then told Void to call the police. But while on the phone the only one still alive grabbed Void then punched him the face. He then gouged out Void's eyes, Silf killed the man. Silf was then put into prison and Void was put into a hospital. There Silf meet someone who called themselves Flare. There they became friends, until Flare left. He was alone once more until he had to leave. There he found out his brother was waiting for him to get out of prison. Void had learned how to use echolocation. Silf and Void attempted to live their lives in piece afterwards. Until they were caught in a fire, this made Silf lose his arm and Void lose part of his face. They were both rushed to the hospital there they were treated. Then a man by the name of Galax says that he will be able to fix them and take care of them. They take them to his home, After receiving repairs to their body they then were told to get adjusted to their new body parts and to train incase we will be attacked. Void went and trained with the other person in the house. While Silf studied mana and how to raise the dead from the ground. Stuff that he thought was just fantasy. Right in his face. He could make them do anything, from dance to doing chores from him. There he also learned that he could make them attack. Normally making them dummies for Void and the other person. They would just sit around and mess around. They would mess around and train until the man stopped moving. He stood there for days. They would watch him, then go to their areas and act normal. They waited... Galax Galax is a scientist, he once entered town. He knew everyone, but no one knew who he was. He then became a doctor and saved a man's life. The man was named RETRACTED, He has successfully turned the man into a lava reactor. While it made him a power source this showed everyone one Galax's potential. During the time period of October of 19XX to December of 19XX, he saved two boys. He then nursed them to health, and fixed all of their injuries. After that RETRACTED, RETRACTED, RETRACTED, and Galax disappeared. Their house was gone and no one knew he had left. There has been a few sightings of a man with galaxy like torso, black arms and legs. On top of his head he wears a black helmet or something that protects his face, he has two maybe more horns coming out of the sides of his face and what seems like little moons following him. Could this be Galax? Boss Information Galax uses lasers and his fists as a weapon, he calls himself a god throughout the whole fight, calling you a trash mortal. He is capable to doing more than one more at once, since he is what he calls "Immortal" so he doesn't care about most of the fight, so he will rush the player any moment to do melee skills. '''Skills 'Descend-' Galax will make pillars of light appear on random places on the map to kill the player, these will be highlighted by a light green market on the night leafy ground. This attack will kill them on impact 'Rapid Fire-' Galax will start to shoot out a bunch of orb like bullets, it'll be like homing orbs that will do 25% damage each orb if they don't dodge them. The amount of orbs depends on how many players there are in the server. 'Neck breaker-' Galax does a upper cut that will kill the player if hit by the punch, once he goes up into the air he will then punch the ground while he lands, this will make a quake that can kill the player if they are in its decently small range. 'Beatdown-' Galax will grab a player and punch him a couple of times then after throwing him on the ground and blast him point blank in the head. 'Muda-' This is Galax's Final move, Galax uses all of his power to rapidly punch the players during this it'll have a decent range so he can hit ranged and melee classes. The punches do 25% each punch, He doesn't stop until he is defeated. Galax's Backstory Most of Galax's life in a mystery. As he appeared out of no where. There is no clue where he came from, but not much his know. Most of his information has been erased or lost. Who knows what this man can do or what his life was like...